CON EL CORAZÓN ABIERTO
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: "Las personas mudas se comunican con todo lo que tienen, sobretodo con el corazón". Pansy Parkinson comprobó que aquel peculiar dicho era cierto, cuando Hermione Granger irrumpió en su vida con la primera notita depositada en su puerta. Pansmione/Harco. AU. Drama-angst capitulos cortos
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí vengo yo con un nuevo fanfics Pansmione/Drarry. Pronto mi más reciente bebé (El día que el sol se apague) llegará a su fin me puse bastante sad y surgió esta historia, que, en definitiva será más larga que EDQESSA y ACLN *mis otros dos fanfics en curso* En fin. Espero que les guste:).

* * *

Pansy pasó su pulgar por sus párpados por décima vez consecutiva. Su rostro estaba húmedo y pegajoso después de tantas lágrimas que derramó.

Aquel día su novia, Luna, la había dejado sin darle muchas explicaciones al respecto.

"—Somos muy diferentes, Pansy. No puedo seguir con una relación forjada a base de mentiras".

Y cuando la vio marchar su corazón malherido latió de manera dolorosa entre sus paredes.

Ahora, acostada boca arriba con una botella de alcohol a su lado, Pansy intentaba encontrarle la verdadera explicación al rompimiento.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó para vaciar el contenido etílico de la botella entre sus dedos, pero, cuando ocurrió la mujer se levantó perezosamente de su cama y fue directo a buscar más alcohol para su sistema.

Sin embargo, una notita un poco maltratada y con letra temblorosa se hallaba en el pequeño hueco entre la puerta y el piso.

Curiosa, sacó el papelito de ahí y lo leyó.

La nota decía algo así:

 _"Hola, soy Hermione. Hoy te vi llorar y sé que no debería entrometerme (ya que no nos conocemos), pero, creo que sea lo que sea que ocurra no merece tus lágrimas. Eres muy bonita para llorar de esa manera"._

Y Pansy por primera vez en el día, se permitió reír.

Aunque en realidad, aquella fue la primera de muchas de las sonrisas que Hermione dibujó en el rostro de Pansy.


	2. Audience Killer Loop

Hola. Hola. He venido con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Me alegra mucho como fue recibida , la verdad es que debo advertir que posee algo de bullying homofóbico, lenguaje vulgar, y algo de violencia. No sé si todo lo anterior nombrado se reiterará a lo largo del relato, pero, no está demás avisarles. En fin, espero les guste y comenten (?).

El nombre del capítulo se debe a una canción de Dir en grey del álbum "Vulgar". Debo aclarar que todos los capítulos tendrán nombres de canciones de esta banda. Ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

 **Audience Killer Loop**

Pansy sabía que la vida era difícil. Había un sinfín de episodios en su vida que confirmaban lo duro que podía ser vivir para alguien como ella.

Con aquella reflexión en su cabeza fue que llegó hasta su lavado. Limpió su cara. Y observó atentamente a la chica del espejo. Tenía el cabello corto y sucio, la nariz hinchada, y los ojos pequeños y rojos producto del llanto.

Le prometió en silencio que no volvería a llorar. Qué no la volvería a ver así.

Y claramente existían promesas que uno, por más que lo desease, no podía cumplir.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día llegó y Pansy se levantó con la extraña sensación en su estómago que aquel no sería un buen día... Tenía razón.

Se vistió. Desayunó. Cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir, encontró la dichosa nota que le envió aquella desconocida. Mordió su labio inferior y sopesó la posibilidad de escribirle una pequeña misiva de respuesta.

Luego de un par de segundos la fémina decidió que _debía_ escribirle aunque sea, un par de palabras.

 _Gracias por tus palabras, Hermione. Me hicieron sentir muchísimo mejor._

 _Pansy._

Releyó la nota un par de veces. Y cuando, por fin, se sintió satisfecha la dejó en el mismo sitio donde encontró la estropeada "carta" de Hermione.

.

.

.

Llegó al instituto unos veinte minutos después de haber abandonado su hogar. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos del mismo juró haber oído un montón de risitas y cuchicheos. No les tomó importancia. Nada indicaba que los murmullos se debían a su llegada, así que, siguió hasta su casillero.

—...Entonces, ella la dejó. Posiblemente Luna supo que Parkinson no le convenía— Escuchó que alguien de la multitud decía dirigiéndose a quién sea que fuese su interlocutor.

Ella apretó sus puños.

—... Ya era hora que Luna dejase a Parkinson. Ella se merece algo mejor y con mejor me refiero a con algo entre las piernas. Bien podría ser yo quién se la meta a ella. Eso es lo que necesitan las mujeres...— comentó una voz masculina que Pansy desconocía por completo.

"Qué vulgar" pensó Pansy cuando emprendió camino a su salón.

.

.

.

En la hora de almuerzo Pansy enterraba incesantemente el pequeño tenedor en su carne. A su lado, Draco Malfoy la observaba con curiosidad.

—Te ves feliz— le dijo, picoteando su propio almuerzo —. Digo...— murmuró removiéndose en su asiento —. Ayer terminaste con tu novia y...

—La vida sigue— le cortó con tono indiferente.

—Pero Pans...

Un hombre de su curso, un poco más alto que ambos interrumpió su charla.

—Hola, preciosa. Oí que terminaste con Lovegood. Me preguntaba si... —comentó lamiéndose el labio inferior—, ya vuelves al lado correcto de la acera— le dijo con todo lascivo.

Pansy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Las heterosexuales ya no se impresionan con tu micro pene? — cuestionó con tono helado.

Draco soltó una risita

—Buena respuesta, Pans— espetó el rubio alegremente.

El hombre, insatisfecho con la respuesta de la morena, mordió su labio inferior y con rabia le dijo al rubio

— ¿Y tú qué te metes, maricón?

El rubio pegó un sobresalto y antes de poder responderle algo, Parkinson se levantó de la mesa con los ojos refulgentes de furia

—Con él no te metas— murmuró —. Y si tienes tanto problema con los homosexuales te recomiendo que te alejes de mi en este instante, querido. Porque soy lesbiana hasta la médula, no estoy interesada en ningún pene, menos el tuyo, gracias.

Con ello la fémina volteó a hacia el rubio el cual sonreía con diversión.

—Creo que lo dejaste sin palabras— rió.

—Lo merecía, los hombres son repulsivos— arrugó el entrecejo —. No sé cómo te pueden gustar.

Draco se sonrojó.

—No me gustan todos los hombres, Pans. Solo Potter— masculló.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma— dijo Pansy, mirando sus uñas.

—Hola, Pansy. Hola, Draco— habló el moreno al llegar al asiento que se encontraba al lado del rubio.

Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al de ojos grises, el moreno habló

—Escuché que tu y Luna terminaron ¿Puedo saber porque? — interrogó el moreno al mismo tiempo que, sus falanges danzaban en la blanca piel del contrario.

—Nada importante— comentó encogiéndose de hombros —. La verdad, es que no me dio mayores explicaciones.

—Oh

—Esta bien, Potter. Déjalo así...

—Pero te ves feliz— murmuró entrecerrando los ojos —. Algo más pasó. Puedo asegurarlo.

—Bien. Sí, hay algo más.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó el rubio platino, y Harry rió.

—Es por esto— pronunció moviendo de un lado a otro el malogrado papelito que habían dejado en su puerta la tarde anterior.

El moreno, que tenía unos increíbles reflejos le quitó el papel de sus manos y lo leyó en conjunto al rubio.

Al terminar frunció el ceño

— ¿Has visto alguna vez a la tal Hermione? — le interrogó en un tono difícil de distinguir, la morena no sabía si era misterioso, irónico o simplemente curioso

—No, nunca.

—Entonces debo suponer que no sabes su apellido...

—Supones bien— dijo con ironía.

El moreno no preguntó más. Y tanto Draco como Pansy, mantenían la misma muda interrogante en su fuero interno "¿Conocerá Harry a Hermione?"

.

.

.

Las clases finalizaron y Parkinson se despidió de sus amigos a las puertas del instituto afirmándoles que la verían al día siguiente. Ellos rieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

A la mitad de este, las cosas se volvieron turbias

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí— dijo uno de los hombres que la mantenía en medio de un improvisado círculo —. La lesbiana de la escuela. Dime, ahora que estás sola sin el maricón de tu amigo y su novio ¿Eres tan ruda?

Pansy rió.

—Fuera de mi camino, imbécil— parlamentó Parkinson, golpeando levemente al hombre que la sostenía a sus espaldas.

Los ojos avellana del sujeto frente a ella brillaron con malicia.

—Oh, no. No tan rápido, cariño— rió —. Veremos que tan lesbiana eres... En este instante.

Pansy como pudo se removió. Golpeó fuertemente la entrepierna de uno de los individuos y otro aprovechó su momento de distracción y la tomó de ambos brazos impidiéndole forcejear.

Pansy no lloró. Ni mucho menos trató de golpear al individuo que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Solo esperó. Y esperó el momento justo para pegarle una patada al sujeto.

Era claro que no podría con tres hombres a la vez, pero, lo intentaría.

Golpeó a los sujetos como pudo. Al primero volvió a pagarle en la entrepierna. Al segundo le dio un codazo en el estómago. Y al tercero le insertó un puñetazo en las caderas.

Furiosos los tres sujetos la tomaron y; la maltrataron sin piedad.

Recibió hasta siete -o los que pudo contar- golpes en su cara. Luego, bajaron hasta su pecho y lo patearon fuertemente. Volvieron a descender por su cuerpo hasta sus piernas, las cuales también fueron víctimas de fuertes puñetazos y patadas.

La brutal golpiza se detuvo cuando a cerca del terreno, de oyeron unos pasos apresurados. Los hombres salieron huyendo despavoridos, dejando a la morena sola y malherida.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamó una voz femenina —. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Pansy que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados los entreabrió, y observó la rubia melena de una mujer que aparentaba tener un par de años más que ella.

Parkinson, como pudo, se encogió de hombros.

—No los conocía— parlamentó con dificultad.

— ¿Puedes moverte?

Asintió.

.

.

.

A duras penas, Pansy llegó hasta su hogar. De la misma manera llegó hasta su lavado y se detalló con cuidado.

Un ojo morado e hinchado. El labio sangrante. Su cuello lleno de pequeños moretones y lo que alcanzaba a ver de sus brazos, también se encontraban bastante golpeados.

Cuando la primera lágrima cayó. Se disculpó con la mujer que se veía en el espejo

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Te prometí que no lloraría, pero, mírame.

Sin poder evitarlo más, lloró. Lloró por los golpes. Lloró por lo injusto de la vida. Lloró por ser débil. Y lloró por no poder mantener una promesa consigo misma.

Secándose las pequeñas lágrimas caminó hasta la reducida sala de su hogar y, nuevamente encontró un papel arrugado con letra desprolija.

Sonrió sin quererlo.

Quitó rápidamente el papelito del hueco y la leyó con rapidez.

 _Me alegró mucho por ti, Pansy. Hoy te vi al salir de tu hogar y te veías muy bonita. Me gustó verte con una pequeña sonrisa en tu cara y no con el rastro de las lágrimas._

 _Espero que podamos mantener contacto._

 _Hermione Granger._

Sólo eso bastó para que Pansy olvidase todo lo ocurrido durante el día.


	3. The iiid empire

¡Hola! he subido sorpresivamente rápido el segundo capítulo de esta historia. La verdad, es que me hace mucha ilusión porque la siento _real._ Muchas cosas aquí descritas son situaciones que yo misma he vívido como mujer lesbiana. En fin, espero que les guste y comenten (?.

* * *

 **THE IIID EMPIRE**

A la mañana siguiente, los golpes -ahora verdosos- que cubrían el cuerpo de Pansy, le impedían mover sus músculos con la velocidad natural de la morena.

Ahogó múltiples gritos en su garganta a medida que intentaba moverse por la estrecha habitación. Se demoró aproximadamente veinte minutos llegar hasta la puerta que separaba el cuarto baño con su habitación. Trayecto que, generalmente le tomaba menos de cinco minutos.

Al observarse frente al espejo. Sintió como el dolor y la rabia se apoderaban lentamente de su cuerpo. Tenía uno de sus ojos hinchado y verduzco. En una de sus mejillas había un corte lateral que empezaba justo en la cuenca de su ojo derecho y terminaba en sus labios.

Y nuevamente lloró. Llevó sus dos manos a su cara, arrastró su espalda por la rugosa pared elevando la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir en el acto -y aquel movimiento fue perjudicial para ella ya que la irregular estructura creó un montón de nuevas y pequeñas heridas en su piel y eran tantas que su morena dermis tristemente se asemejaba al cielo nocturno con miles de estrellas-, arrodillada pegó sus piernas a su pecho y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Yo no quería esto— murmuró con la voz amortiguada entre el hueco de sus rodillas — ¡No quería esto, joder! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser lesbiana?

Explotando de rabia, Pansy golpeó el piso con sus manos y lo golpeó múltiples veces hasta que sus manos sangraron.

En momentos como ese, la morena odiaba ser lesbiana.

.

.

.

Tardó una hora completa en realizar todas las actividades que solía ejecutar en un periodo de treinta minutos a lo máximo, pero, la intensidad de sus golpes lo hacía todo más lento.

Estaba tan absorta en el dolor y en lo mucho que le costaba moverse, que olvidó por completo que no había respondido a la pequeña misiva de Hermione.

Llegó al instituto a duras penas; sus piernas dolían, sus manos estaban vendadas y su vista se veía reducida, producto a la hinchazón de su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Exclamó una voz aguda que Pansy conocía bien.

En menos de lo que Pansy pudo contestar el rubio dueño de dicha voz ya se encontraba a su lado examinado sus heridas y mirándola con horror.

— ¿Cómo te pasó esto? — balbuceó, recorriendo suavemente con sus dedos la maltratada dermis de Pansy.

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Típico ataque homofóbico— como restándole importancia, lentamente elevó uno de sus brazos y movió su mano de un lado a otro.

—No creo que debas tomarte las cosas tan a la ligera, Pans— le dijo el rubio preocupado.

Al notar la genuina preocupación de su amigo la morena le contó todo con lujo de detalles

—… Entonces llegó una rubia que no había visto en mi vida y me preguntó si podía caminar. Debo agregar que gracias a ella la golpiza fue solo golpiza y no algo más.

El de ojos grises llevó ambas manos hasta su boca, ahogando un gritito.

— ¡Pero eso es acoso! ¿Y a ellos que mierda les importa que tú seas lesbiana?

La morena nuevamente elevó sus hombros y disimuló demasiado bien, el dolor que le causó aquel movimiento.

—Bueno. La gente suele ser idiota y, cree tener el derecho de meterse en la vida de los demás.

—Me choca esa gente. Es tu vida, Pans. No puedes seguir soportando golpes y burlas solo por amar. Esto tiene que parar… La homofobia tiene que parar.

—Hay tantas cosas en este mundo que no deberían existir, Draco. Tantas. Pero, aun así… existen. Y es difícil nos complica la vida, la existencia y lo que-sea pero, si la vida fuese fácil no sería vida.

Y Draco le dio la razón.

.

.

.

— ¡Oh, joder Pansy!

Esa fue la suave voz del moreno casi novio de su amigo. Ella rodó los ojos cuando observó el rostro contraído de Harry por el horror.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? — cuestionó atropelladamente. El moreno de ojos verdes se sentó al lado del rubio y entrelazó los dedos con los del rubio

—En serio— espetó arrastrando las sílabas —. ¿Cuándo aceptarán lo que sienten y serán novios? Esta falta de decisión me está cansando— Pansy sonrió con ligereza cuando vio los rostros de ambos hombres sonrojarse, y también sonrió porque había desviado con éxito la atención del mayor de su maltratado rostro.

—Ese es asunto nuestro, Pans. Y ahora es irrelevante. Lo más importante ahora es— comentó el de irises verdes acercando los dedos de su zurda al brazo de Pansy —; esto ¿Cómo pasó?

Ella maldijo por lo bajo

—No es importante— murmuró desviando la mirada del escrudiño de los ojos verdes —. Solo un ataque homofóbico más.

Harry frunció el ceño

— ¡Son unas bestias! ¿Viste como te dejaron? ¡Debes denunciar, Pansy!

—Lo he visto— comentó con simpleza.

El moreno abrió sus ojos, horrorizado.

— ¿Te viste? ¿Y no hiciste _nada_?

Harta de la sobreprotección de sus amigos, la fémina golpeó el tablón con fuerza abriéndose las cicatrices que se realizó esa mañana pegándole al piso, los miró con tanta rabia que ambos temblaron.

— ¿Y mierda iba a hacer, ah? Ir y poner una denuncia y una estación donde algún policía incompetente me mirase y dijera que no es nada ¿Eso querías que hiciera? ¡Si en este puto país la justicia no existe para los homosexuales! — Gritó con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus cuencas oculares.

Y Harry, dolorosamente, le dio la razón.

—Cambiando el tema— murmuró removiéndose en su asiento de forma incómoda —, Hermione te volvió a escribir.

Pansy asintió y le extendió el papelito doblado de manera descuidada. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de dos cosas; la primera, es que ella no había enviado una nota de vuelta y la segunda es que si le quedaba alguna duda de que Harry conociese a Hermione habían quedado todas disipadas. Él la conocía. No había ninguna duda.

—Hermione Granger fue mi compañera en la escuela para niños con alguna "discapacidad" — comentó adivinando los pensamientos tanto del rubio como de la mujer —. Yo cuando nací, tenía una ceguera casi total y asistí a ese tipo de escuelas hasta que mis padres pudieron pagar una operación, la cual me permitió al menos utilizar un par de lentes y no un bastón. Ella es sordomuda, Pans. Si alguna vez deseas algo con ella… Y no me digas que no que veo en tu cara lo mucho que quieres conocerla… solo no le rompas el corazón

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Ni siquiera la conozco — parlamentó en su defensa.

—"Porque las personas mudas se comunican con todo lo que tienen sobre todo con el corazón" Ya sabrás que tan cierto es este dicho cuando sean más cercanas.

Y ella lo supo. Mucho tiempo después.


	4. Increase blue

No tengo ninguna excusa para EDQESSA. Tendré el capítulo, pronto. No puedo asegurar si será largo pero estará. Mientras tanto les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Increase blue**_

Pansy movió sus manos de un lado a otro, nuevamente quitándole importancia a los acontecimientos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, sobretodo al asunto recién apodado como "Hermione Granger".

—No es como si fuésemos a volvernos mejores amigas u algo así.

Harry la miró de una forma extraña antes de asentir y hablar de forma cariñosa con el rubio a su lado.

Y Pansy a partir de ese día _supo_ que la vida tenía formas retorcidas para demostrar lo equivocada que estaba al afirmar algo como aquello.

.

.

.

La morena cerró su casillero distraídamente pensando en que palabras exactas usaría para responder a la nota de Granger, cuando, unos pies impidieron la continuación de su huída.

— ¿¡Pero que fue lo que te pasó!? —exclamó una voz chillona cargada de preocupación

Pansy contó hasta cien lentamente para no gritar.

—Lovegood— siseó —. No tengo _porqué_ darte explicaciones. Largo.

Luna le dio una mirada dolida antes de responder

—Que hayamos finalizado nuestra relación no significa que no me preocupe por ti

—Tú terminaste nuestra relación no yo, por lo tanto, no tenes derecho a manifestar preocupación por mi. Ni nada que...

—Pero— interrumpió la chica, casi en un susurro —, tienes la cara morada, un ojo hinchado y ¿Ese de ahí es un corte?

—No te importa, Lovegood— espetó con voz fría

—Pero Pans...

— ¡No me llames así! — exclamó histérica y con el rostro contraído por la ira.

—Pansy te dijo que te largaras, Lunática— dijo la normalmente fría, voz de Draco Malfoy.

Luna no tuvo opción y mordiendo su labio inferior; se fue.

—Pansy— dijo Draco con el típico tono que utilizaba cuando quería algo y a quién sea que iba dirigido debía -mínimo- mover cielo, mar y tierra para tenerlo antes del berrinche monumental que de seguro armaría —. Con Potter decidimos acompañarte a tu casa

Ante la dura mirada de la morena, Draco añadió: —Es por tu propio bien Pansy. No queremos verte tan golpeada de nuevo.

—No. Me. Importa. No quiero que me acompañen a ninguna parte. Sé defenderme, gracias.

—Joder, Pans ¡Eran tres energúmenos contra ti sola! Y debo agregar que tú misma dijiste que de no ser por la rubia hubiese sido aún peor que una sola golpiza.

—Draco tiene razón, Parkinson. Digas lo que digas te acompañaremos a tu casa.

La morena apretó sus dientes con furia

—Jodánse. Hagan lo que quieran— parlamentó antes de azotar la metálica puerta e irse de ahí insultándolos entre dientes.

—Salió mejor de lo esperaba— admitió distraídamente Harry.

Draco asintió dándole la razón.

.

.

.

El horario de salida llegó y Pansy inmediatamente se sintió irritada.

—Hola— dijo el rubio platino cuando se encontró a un lado de la fémina —. Yo...

—Ahórrate la saliva, Dragón— pronunció —. No estoy enfadada. Sé que te preocupas y blablablá, pero, sueles preocuparte aún más de lo que lo hacían mis difuntos padres y, a veces resulta... Abrumador.

El rubio sonrió encantadoramente y Pansy pensó que tener a un rubio sobreprotector no era tan malo si sonreía así.

Unos minutos después, Harry se les unió y entre ambos llevaron a Pansy hasta su hogar.

Frente a la puerta ella le dijo a Harry

—Aunque odie admitirlo en voz alta... Gracias, Harry.

Él sonrió y se despidió de ambos, puesto que Draco decidió que se quedaría ahí junto a Pansy durante unas horas.

Entraron al hogar de la morena sin darse cuenta que todo era observado por unos preocupados ojos marrones.

.

.

.

—... Las notas las he encontrado ahí— señaló el hueco de la puerta.

Habían estado hablando de todo y nada cuando la conversación dio giro -completamente esperado- hacia la desconocida de las notas.

—Puede ser una de tus vecinas. Es lo que suena más lógico. Pero, Pans ¿Tienes alguna vecina de nuestra edad?

—La verdad no lo sé.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. No era abrumador. No era incómodo, sin embargo, Pansy sintió la imperiosa necesidad de romperlo.

—Sabes que si no formalizas tu romance con Potter lo puedes perder ¿Cierto?

Draco palideció balbuceando

—No. No eso no pasará Potter me ama.

—Entiendo que estés seguro de lo que ambos sienten, pero, es sólo ponerle nombre...

—Exacto— cortó el rubio sonriendo —. Es solo una etiqueta, Pansy. Nosotros estamos seguros de lo que sentimos, mis padres lo conocen y lo aprueban, mis amigos más cercanos (osea, tú y Blaise) lo aprueban también, por lo tanto no necesitamos nada más que eso; amarnos. Además todos tienen asumido que nosotros somos novios y eso. El amor no se encasilla solo se siente, se vive y se disfruta y eso, Pans eso es lo que tenemos con Potter... Amor.

Pansy le sonrió.

—Aunque— comenzó sonriendo pícaramente —. Si tanto quieres que lo hagamos 'formal' puedes ayudarme a pedírselo.

— ¿Lo harás tú? Creí que el activo de la relación debía formalizar las cosas, osea, Potter.

— ¡PANSY! — Chilló Draco indignado —. Idiota. Eso no... Eso no... No es así.

De pronto la morena estalló en carcajadas. Se encogió en el sillón y llevó ambas manos hasta su estómago riendo hasta que de sus ojos salieron lágrimas.

— ¡Pero si eres una cosita adorable! ¿Como voy a, siquiera, pensar que eres el que da?

Sin importarle que la morena estuviese burlándose de su 'supuesta' posición sexual, él se unió a sus risas. Le gustaba verla reír. Le gustaba verla feliz de todas maneras y hacia un buen tiempo que no la oía reír de una manera tan ligera y sincera, porque, ni siquiera con en su relación con Luna ella era tan feliz.

—Eres una idiota— le dijo cuando sus risas cesaron.

—Una idiota con hambre— espetó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos

— ¿Tienes algo de comer? — preguntó antes de salir del sillón

—No lo creo. Mi tía ayer llegó tarde y... Tal vez no sobró comida.

Pansy hizo un amago por levantarse pero el rubio se lo impidió diciendo

— Yo te prepararé lo único que sé cocinar en esta vida... — hizo una pequeña pausa y luego con una sonrisa continuó —. ¡Spaghetti! — dijo con voz animada y una mano en elevación acto seguido, el rubio desapareció por la puerta.

Pansy observó el lugar donde anteriormente había estado Draco con ternura. El chico había estado con ella desde pequeños, habían crecido juntos y a sus padres los amaba tanto como a los suyos propios. Recordaba con cariño cuando creía que al crecer se casaría con él y tendrían dos hijos. Aunque, claro aquello fue antes de que una bonita chica le hizo sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando inocentemente sus labios se rozaron, en ese momento fue plenamente consciente de dos cosas; la primera, le gustaban las mujeres. La segunda y más dolorosa, lo suyo con Draco no funcionaría.

La comida estuvo lista en una hora. Se sentaron en la mesa y cuando estuvieron a punto de comer oyeron la puerta principal abrirse

—Pansy, ya llegué ¿Estás aquí?

—Estoy aquí y Draco también

Unos segundos después, la tía de Pansy entró al lugar con una sonrisa radiante, la cual se congeló al ver el maltratado rostro de su sobrina

—No digas nada— le dijo la morena —. Está todo bien es solo un ataque homofóbico más.

La mujer dudó e intentó decir algo pero el rubio negó con su cabeza

—No oirá razones, con Potter lo intentamos todo el día. No funcionó ¿Desea comer algo?

La mujer asintió.

—Uhm, Pans— la aludida elevó el rostro y observó a la recién llegada rebuscar algo entre sus bolsillos, cuando lo encontró esta estiró sus brazos y continuó —. Esto estaba en la entrada. Me imagino que es para ti.

Entonces Draco entró y la miró con suspicacia

—Oh claro que es para ella— dijo divertido. Pansy elevó el dedo corazón en respuesta.

Abrió el pequeño papelito y su corazón dio un vuelco.

 _Hola, Pansy._

 _Hoy te vi llegar. Y no me gustó nada lo que observé, me gustaría "hablar" contigo en persona o quizás viéndote a la cara si es posible._

 _En caso de que tu respuesta fuese afirmativa, ve a la ventana de tu habitación._

 _Hermione Granger._

El rubio al ver la sonrisa de la morena dijo en voz alta.

—Bueno... Yo me voy. Hasta luego, Pansy. Aurora.

Ambas se despidieron de él con un beso en su mejilla. La menor le dijo que lo vería mañana y la otra le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo y que volviese pronto.

—Pans. Ve. Sea lo que sea que diga ese papelito hazlo. Te hace feliz y lo necesitas.

Ella no necesitó más. Caminó lo más veloz que le permitieron las heridas y abrió la cortina de su habitación.

Entonces la vio.

Y todo el mundo de Pansy quedó reducido a la castaña de melena alborotada que sostenía un pequeño cartel con letra desastrosa que decía "Hola, soy Hermione".


	5. Shokubeni

Es un capítulo bastante corto pero es un capítulo únicamente para ellas. Espero que les guste ;;

Ah, por si acaso, Hermione no está del otro lado de la ventana de Pansy sino en la ventana de su casa que da al cuarto de Pans (por si la última escena del capítulo anterior los confundió)

* * *

 ** _Shokubeni_**

La morena rebuscó entre sus pertenencias una hoja y un lápiz.

Escribió en ella un par de palabras y lo dejó sobre la ventana a la vista de la castaña.

 _"Yo soy Pansy, aunque tú ya lo sabías"._

La fémina observó como el espeso cabello castaño se perdía de su vista durante un rato. Y, luego, al volver la vio con un nuevo papel entre su cuerpo.

 _"Sí, lo sabía porque lo había oído"._ Decía con una letra bastante desastrosa.

A la morena le picó el bichito de la curiosidad y estuvo a punto de pedirle a la mujer que abriese su ventana para hablar más fluidamente, pero, antes de cometer esa tremenda estupidez recordó que la castaña era sordomuda, así que aquello sería una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Movió nuevamente el lápiz sobre el papel con una sola interrogante en el.

 _"¿Dónde?"_

Vio a la castaña dudar y acto seguido como su zurda realizaba con lentitud agonizante las letras de su respuesta.

 _"No sé con exactitud el parentesco que esa persona tiene contigo, pero es un chico de cabello rubio y alto"_

Pansy sonrió y escribió rápidamente

 _"Ese es Draco. Es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mi"_

 _"Ya veo"_

Pansy notó que Hermione se demoraba bastante en escribir solo un par de palabras y la letra aún así era algo descuidada. Movida por la curiosidad que sentía, preguntó.

" _No quiero ser descortez, pero... he notado que sueles tomarte tu tiempo para escribir y aun de esta manera tu letra es algo... desprolija ¿Por qué?"_

Hermione la miró con algo parecido a la tristeza y luego de cinco minutos su respuesta se hallaba escrita

 _"Yo soy sordomuda. Y no suelo usar este medio de comunicación. Mis padres y mis mejores amigos saben el lenguaje de señas, por lo tanto, no tengo la necesidad de comunicarme de esta forma con frecuencia... Solo hace un par de días puse en práctica mi caligrafía. Como puedes notar está algo oxidada"._

 _"Hace un par de días fue cuando me escribiste, si estoy en lo correcto tu caligrafía la pusiste en práctica cuando me enviaste esa nota ¿No?"_

Hermione asintió.

 _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

La castaña pareció meditar lo que contestaría durante un largo rato. Cuando, por fin, decidió las palabras correctas Pansy esperó unos minutos más para finalmente obtener la ansiada contestación.

 _"Mis padres dicen que hay que ser feliz. Tú no te veías feliz y quise hacer algo para que lo fueras, aunque sea durante un corto periodo"_

La morena observó la respuesta de Hermione incrédula. La forma de escritura era un poco infantil, y con aquella frase escrita le dio a entender que Hermione, poseía una relación muy cercana a sus progenitores.

 _"¿Tus padres?"_ Escribió.

Hermione asintió.

 _"Yo no salgo mucho de aquí. La única persona con la que estoy durante el día es mi madre"_

Oh. Aquello tomó sentido de inmediato en la cabeza de Pansy.

 _"Eso quiere decir que no tienes muchos amigos"_

La castaña negó.

 _"No muchos. Tengo dos amigos cercanos y los hermanos de uno de ellos. Las únicas salidas que realizo durante el mes son con ellos"._

 _"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Hermione?"_

Cuando la morena vio a la mujer asentir escribió con rapidez: _" ¿Por qué me hablas con tanta familiaridad?"_

" _Porque quiero ser tu amiga"_

 _"¿Siempre eres así de directa?"_ Escribió aturdida.

" _Sí. Podría decir que sí"_

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Nuevamente vio que Hermione vio que dudaba al responder. Luego observó que encogía sus hombros y se disponía a escribir

 _"Porque no sé de qué otra forma podríamos ser amigas"_

 _"Me convenciste"_ Respondió escuetamente.

En ese momento la mujer de ojos verdes creyó que si Hermione hubiese podido reír lo hubiese hecho de manera ruidosa. Ella se imaginó una risa cantarina y suave. Y sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho.

 _" ¿Por qué llorabas ese día?"_

La chica de ojos verdes se tensó. Se quedó observando largamente la hoja de papel. Ella no sabía si la otra era tolerante a los homosexuales si bien ella le había dicho que la encontraba bonita era distinto que la castaña compartiese sus gustos.

Quitó la vista del papelito el tiempo suficiente para notar que Hermione escribía otra cosa.

 _"Lo siento. No quise incomodarte"._

 _"No es eso"_ le mostró. Mordiéndose el labio inferior continuó con su escritura _"Ese día, mi novia cortó conmigo"_

 _"¿Novia?"_

Pansy asintió temiéndose lo peor

 _"¿Te molesta?"_

Cuando vio que la castaña movía su cabeza en negación, Pansy se permitió respirar.

" _El amor no sabe de sexos"_

 _"Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor"_ Escribió Pansy, sonriéndole.

" _Yo no me etiquetaría como lesbiana, porque creo que el amor se da y ya. No importa si es hombre o mujer. Mientras el amor exista nada más importa"_

 _"¿Osea que no descartas una posible relación con una mujer?"_

 _"No"_

—Interesante— pensó.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Pansy descubriría cosas aún más interesantes de Hermione.


	6. Sajou no uta

Hola. Estoy emocionada porque llegué al capítulo que lleva por título _"Sajou no uta"_ que es una de mis canciones favoritas de Dir en grey. La canción es algo sad así que el capítulo también lo es... Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Sajou no uta**

La charla entre Pansy y Hermione se extendió hasta las 1.00 AM aproximadamente. Ambas, casi al mismo tiempo, habían puesto sobre su pecho un cartelito que decía " _Que tengas buena noche"._

A eso de las 6.45 AM comenzó la rutina que la morena había adquirido con el pasar de los años. El dolor de los golpes se había reducido considerablemente, por lo tanto, la rutina fue ejercida en un corto perdido de tiempo.

Antes de salir pegó un letrero en su ventana

 _"Ten un buen día, Hermione"._

.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? — interrogó Draco, al momento de verla acercarse a su casillero.

Pansy rió divertida ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

—No te lo diré— murmuró divertida.

Draco frunció el ceño. Y miró que, a través, de la multitud Harry se acercaba a ellos sonriente. "Perfecto" pensó.

— _Potty_ — espetó el rubio cuando el chico de ojos verdes se situó a su lado —. Dile a Pansy que me cuente lo que pasó entre ella y Granger— dijo con su tono imperioso.

"Estás perdido, Potter"

—Pansy— tanteó el moreno —. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No se los diré. Al menos no ahora.

—Bueno... Lo intenté— dijo el moreno mirando al chico de ojos grises, el cual fruncía el entrecejo con disgusto

—A eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar intento, _Potty_ — siseó.

—Te lo dirá más tarde, Dragón. Fue un buen intento con un buen resultado— espetó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

El rubio no objetó nada al respecto.

.

.

.

Pansy tocó el párpado de su ojo hinchado distraídamente, desde la brutal agresión, su vida estaba extrañamente tranquila. De un momento a otro los empujones en la escalera, cesaron. Las miradillas de desprecio y repulsión, también. Y la frase "lesbiana asquerosa" se había dejado de pronunciar, para cualquier otra persona aquello hubiese significado un gran alivio que le permitiese al aire de sus pulmones abandonarlos con total y absoluta tranquilidad, pero, ese no era su caso. En la cabeza de Pansy se proyectaban mil y un maneras en las que el alumnado pudiese mofarse de ella.

—... Es inmoral. Y es la perversión de la sociedad.

La morena había escuchado tantas veces las mismas frases que no había sido necesario oír lo anterior para que su estómago diese un vuelco.

Draco, quién, sabía de sobra que su amiga jamás callaba ante una agresión aún cuando esta era solo verbal (ya que, el profesorado desde que empezó su palabrería en contra de las prácticas homosexuales, sus ojos permanecían fijos en la morena) Así que, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Pansy para darle un poco de tranquilidad.

Naturalmente, no funcionó. Y la dueña de los ojos verdes murmuró con rabia

—Le puedo asegurar que es aún más inmoral violar a una pequeña y luego hacerla tu esposa que estar con otra mujer.

—Eso es enfermo. _Tú_ estás enferma.

—Yo no estoy enferma— replicó ella —. Estoy perfectamente sana. Incluso puedo entregarle mi historial médico si lo desea.

El hombre rabioso respondió

—No creo que estés en todas tus facultades mentales al desear de manera sexual a una mujer siendo tu una

La clase entera se hallaba en silencio esperando la mordaz réplica de la morena, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó. Ella solo dejó sus pupilas verdes sobre el regordete hombre.

De un segundo a otro Pansy cruzó sus puños en su pecho, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizase en la silla dándole una posición cómoda, cuando se encontró lo suficientemente relajada ella volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, quiere decir que yo al amar a una persona soy una enferma mental pero, al violar a otra ¿No lo soy?

—Está mezclando las cosas, señorita. La iglesia...

—Habla de la misma iglesia que trasladó a un sacerdote Italiano que violó a más de quince niños sordos (y hay que agregar que además del traslado de iglesia y de país el hombre quedó impune), pero, que sigue intentando truncar los continuos esfuerzos del colectivo para que el matrimonio igualitario sea un hecho.

—La santa biblia dice que...

—Es capaz de decirme a mi que soy una 'enferma mental' por relacionarme con mujeres pero usted cree devotamente en un libro en donde las serpientes hablan ¿Quién es el verdadero enfermo mental?

El hombre tardó un segundo en tomar a la morena de un brazo y bruscamente llevarla hasta la puerta

— ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡NO LA QUIERO VOLVER A VER AQUÍ!

—No lo hará— contestó ella con tranquilidad —. Me importa una mierda ser parte de su clase. Ah, pero que quede claro lo denunciaré por acoso.

.

.

.

—Maldito hijo de puta— murmuró

Harry había sido puesto al tanto de la situación por la boca del rubio. No sabía si sentir admiración... angustia... O sincera pena por la mujer frente a él. Ella fue valiente al defenderse y Harry admiraba profundamente aquello, pero, también creía que la morena se había pasado.

—No crees que...

— ¿Fue mucho? — interrumpió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado —. No lo creo. Me lleva acosando de esa forma desde que ingresé, me tenía sinceramente harta.

Entonces, Harry lo entendió. Y la admiró mucho más.

Harry creía que era justo que supiese lo valiente que la fémina era, sin embargo, una sedosa voz masculina lo interrumpió mucho antes de pronunciar la primera palabra.

—Me han informado que mi lesbiana favorita ha sido echada injustamente de la clase del señor Mahone— comentó posicionándose detrás de Pansy, para, susurrarle la siguiente oración: —. Pero, yo puedo hacer que vuelvas a estar ahí con un trabajito manual.

Aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, ella habló

—No me interesa volver ahí. Ni mucho menos los favores sexuales que estás ofreciéndome.

Sin inmutarse el hombre con gesto le indicó a sus acompañantes que tomaran a la mujer.

Cuando ambos lograron sacarla de la mesa, el siguiente problema fue Harry y Draco. Los dos se acercaron complemente rabiosos y fuera de sí.

— ¡Suéltala en este instante! — gruñó Draco dando un puñetazo en el estómago a uno de ellos

Con lo que Draco no contó fue que, además de aquellos dos que sostenían con fuerza las extremidades de la fémina, habían más cómplices del agresor.

Uno de ellos tironeó con fuerza de los claros cabellos de Draco con una mano y con la otra golpeó fuertemente los labios del albino haciéndolo sangrar.

Draco no se dejó agredir y con la rodilla izquierda insertó un golpe en el estómago de su agresor, logrando que se desestabilizara.

Harry no se quedó atrás e intentó patear al sujeto que había golpeado a su novio, sin embargo, los demás adivinaron sus intenciones y entonces, el moreno fue víctima de múltiples impactos contra su delgado cuerpo.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenlos! ¡Déjenlos! — gritó Pansy —. ¡Golpeame a mi si eres tan hombre!

El sujeto le insertó una sola patada que a la fémina la dejó casi sin aire.

— ¿Acaso es lo único que tienes? — cuestionó con sorna —. Ni siquiera dolió.

Eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para encajar su rodilla en el estómago de Pansy con mayor fuerza y múltiples veces.

Me das asco— murmuró el individuo cerca de su oído

—No más del que tú me das a mi— dijo ella.

Entonces el puño cerrado del sujeto cayó en el rostro de la morena, una y otra vez.

— ¡Déjala hijo de puta! — gritó el rubio. Con aquel grito el mismo se ganó una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo.

Draco intentó un montón de veces llegar hasta Pansy y separarla del hombre que la golpeaba con tanto impetú. Pero, no lo logró ni una sola vez. En cada oportunidad un nuevo puñetazo llegaba a su cuerpo impidiéndole dar algún paso hasta Pansy.

Harry también corrió con la misma suerte que el rubio.

Así que, nadie fue capaz de salvar a la morena de la paliza que estaba recibiendo.

— ¿Eres tan ruda, ahora? — interrogó pateando su estómago y enviándola al piso con la fuerza del golpe.

Pansy no respondió. Y con ello se condenó.

—Dije— Una patada —. ¿Acaso...— otra patada, esta vez en su brazo derecho —... Eres... — otra patada en su pierna —...Tan...— esta vez el golpe recibido fue un puñetazo en sus labios—... Ruda?

Pansy nuevamente omitió palabras.

—Al parecer no lo eres— dijo con asco

Acompañó sus palabras con un montón de puñetazos y patadas. Fue cuando pateó un costado de su muslo, que la morena terminó inconsciente en piso manchada de sangre. En ese momento Draco pudo acercarse a ella sin que nadie se lo impidiese. Y ver a su amiga de aquella forma hizo que su corazón latiese de forma dolorosa.

—Te llevaré a casa— pronunció aún siendo consciente que Pansy no podía oírlo.

La tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y lo más rápido que le permitían sus heridas salió de ahí.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en medio del pequeño salón de la casa de Pansy curando las heridas de la morena, cuando la puerta se abrió

— ¡Pans hoy llegué...— la frase quedó a la mitad cuando observó el cuerpo de su sobrina en el sillón siendo atendido por el rubio — ¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ? — exclamó horrorizada

—Unos tipos la golpearon— comentó mientras volvía el rostro hacia la recién llegada —. Y a mi tambien por intentar defenderla.

La mujer llevó ambas manos a su rostro intentando acallar el grito de horror que salió desde su garganta.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Son unas bestias! — dijo cuando finalmente quitó sus manos de su pálido rostro

—Aurora... Se me está haciendo tarde ¿Puedes curarla tú?

La mujer asintió.

—Gracias por intentar defenderla, Draco. Lo aprecio mucho.

—Yo no hice nada— pronunció con tristeza.

.

.

.

Cuando Pansy recobró el conocimiento se vió en medio de una cama recién bañada y vestida.

En el momento que intentó levantarse apareció su tía sonriéndole, entonces, Pansy entendió que estaba en su hogar.

— ¿Quieres que te seque el cabello? — cuestionó la mujer

La morena solo movió su cabeza dándole a entender que si quería.

Aurora se posicionó detrás de Pansy y tomó y corta cabellera y empezó a peinarla

—Yo no quería esto— murmuró —. Yo no quería ser lesbiana si era esto lo que traía consigo.

Aurora sonrió con tristeza

—No es algo que tú pudieras decidir— le dijo con ternura.

Y la abrazó. La fémina paseó con cariño la yema de sus dedos por las extremidades de la morena y le susurró un montón de palabras de aliento.

Pansy estaba tan agradecida con su tía que en ese momento no existió nada más para ella que la mayor, por lo tanto, fue imposible oír el incesante golpeteo de la ventana contigua.


	7. Red em

Hola, mis vacaciones de Fiestas patrias se adelantaron dos días, así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo~. Trataré de actualizar unas dos veces por semana. Estuve planificando el fanfics y noté que al menos contemplará 3 álbumes completos de Dir en grey (eso sino se me alarga) lo cual da un total de 42 capítulos por el momento, y no quierl demorarme un año completo en finalizar este Fanfics. Bien... ¡Espero que les guste!.

Ah por cierto, el nombre de este capítulo también es de una de mis canciones favoritas ;; así que al igual que el anterior disfruté mucho el escribirlo :')

* * *

 **Red... [em]**

Hermione golpeó el vidrio de su habitación hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron.

La triste imagen de Pansy siendo abrazada por su tía mientras esta se aferraba a ella como tabla en medio del océano; rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

La observó durante un rato hasta que la mujer salió del cuarto y Pansy se permitió llorar en silencio. Y Hermione, respetó algo de la privacidad de la morena y cerró sus cortinas.

Entre tanto se dedicó a buscar entre sus cosas una hoja y un lápiz, cuando los encontró escribió una carta para la morena.

 _Querida..._

No. Eso no. Solo había hablado con ella el día anterior por lo tanto era muy pronto para tratarla con tanto 'cariño' y no veía a Pansy como una persona excesivamente formal como para comenzar su escrito con un "Estimada"

 _Hola, Pansy..._

Perfecto.

 _Hola, Pansy._

 _¿Cómo estás? Por lo que observé, no muy bien. Me da algo de coraje ver tu rostro lleno de moretones, digo, creo que es algo extremo golpear a alguien por su orientación sexual. (Sí los golpes se deben a eso, claro está. Aunque por lo que me contaste ayer creo que no me equivoco al creer que esa fue la razón)._

 _Sé que no te conozco lo suficiente, pero, puedo asegurar que aún con el dolor en tu cuerpo decidiste asistir al instituto de igual manera. Así que me gustaría hablar contigo cuando vuelvas... Me gustó la larga charla que mantuvimos anoche y sería agradable repetirla._

 _Espero tengas un buen día, Pansy._

 _Hermione Granger_

La castaña repasó lo escrito un par de veces y decidió que estaba bien.

Bajó las escaleras con la carta en sus manos. Encontrándose con su madre en la cocina.

"¿Dónde vas?" Deletreó esta con los dedos.

Hermione lo meditó un momento y con señas le dijo a su madre

"Iré a dejar esta carta a la casa vecina"

La mujer vio a su hija sonrojarse un poco luego de ello.

"¿Una nueva amiga?"

La castaña volvió a sonrojarse.

"¿Por qué asumes que es una mujer?" Preguntó la castaña moviendo sus dedos. La mujer rió de buena gana y movió las manos como restándole importancia al asunto.

"Eres mi hija y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la carta va dirigida a una mujer".

La mayor volvió a reír cuando observó que si Hermione hubiese podido balbucear con nerviosismo, lo hubiese hecho.

"Espero la traigas a cenar un día de estos... Siempre es agradable conocer a los amigos de mi hija. Aunque me imagino que la niña en cuestión muy pronto no solo será tu amiga".

Seguramente si Hermione hubiese podido hubiera gritado "Mamá" avergonzada. La castaña sentía el calor teñirle las mejillas, y su mirada rehuía de la de su madre con frecuencia.

Miró sus dedos con decisión y los movió lentamente formando las palabras que quería decir

"Me estás avergonzando. Iré a dejarle esto a la vecina"

La risa cantarina de la mamá de Hermione se escuchó nuevamente y esta vez con más fuerza, obviamente, la castaña no podía disfrutar de ello en cambio solo observó como la nariz de su madre se arrugaba y sus ojos se volvían pequeños. Y supuso que se estaba riendo con ganas y solo aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír a ella también.

"Eres mi hija se supone que eso debo hacer"

Ella solo rodó los ojos antes de salir del lugar.

Tardó solo un par de minutos en llegar y buscar un lugar estratégico en donde depositar la carta y que la chica de ojos verdes la viese apenas abriese la puerta o en su defecto en cuanto se encontrara en el lugar de la casa que diese a la puerta (Hermione, sospechaba que el lugar en concreto, era el salón).

Cuando volvió a su hogar encontró a su madre mirándola sonriente.

"¿Se la entregaste a ella?" Preguntó

"A esta hora debe estar en el instituto, mamá" respondió ella con señas.

Su madre no volvió a tocar el tema.

Aquel día, la morena había despertado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez en ese día, a las 9.45 AM. Su tía le había prohibido asistir al instituto hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo. Pansy aceptó a regañadientes

"—Le diré a Draco que puede venir a verte junto a su novio si lo desea, pero tú no te moverás de aquí— Le había ella dicho cuando la discusión estaba a un paso de que se gritasen mutuamente.

—No puedes me prohibir el educarme— le dijo rechinando los dientes con rabia.

—No te estoy prohibiendo educarte, Pans— respondió ella —. Estoy cuidándote ¡Es lo que debo hacer! ¡Estoy a tu cargo! Y he dicho que no irás hasta que estés sana".

Por lo tanto Pansy, desconectó el despertador y durmió hasta entrada la mañana.

Se quedó un rato ahí tumbada antes de levantarse finalmente y prepararse algo de comer.

Se dedicó a observar atentamente a su alrededor buscando algún indicio que le indicase que la castaña aún recordaba su existencia.

Y, Pansy se golpeó mentalmente por esperar algo de una perfecta desconocida.

 _No tan desconocida. Al fin y al cabo estás comenzando a conocerla, idiota_ pensó ella.

Recorrió con la mirada el tablón de madera que separaba su hogar del exterior durante un par de minutos. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la rendija entre el suelo y la madera y encontró lo que estaba buscando un segundo antes de darse por vencida.

Abrió el papelito con nerviosismo. Cuando lo leyó finalmente sonrió inconscientemente y de manera encantadora.

Hermione con un par de líneas le hizo olvidar todo lo malo del día anterior y el que estaba comenzando; lo alegró.

Rápidamente escribió una nota para la fémina y la dejó sobre la ventana...

 _"No fui al instituto. Mi tía no me dejó. Es una real mierda, no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día. En cuanto veas esto golpea la ventana, así sabré que puedo hablar contigo"_

Observó que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Así que pensó que la castaña no se encontraba ahí. Una mierda pensó. Podía haber pasado sus horas escribiéndose con Hermione (Mione en su mente), desde ya. Pero parecía que el mundo aún no estaba a su favor y las cosas seguían saliendo en su contra.

El cartel con la respuesta de Hermione apareció a eso de las 3.45 PM

 _"Golpeé la ventana un par de veces hace un rato pero tú no estabas, al parecer. ¿Por qué no te han dejado asistir al instituto?"_

 _"Porque esa mujer es una exagerada"_

Escribió Pansy cuando vio el cartelito pegado en la ventana contraria.

La respuesta escrita de Hermione solo demoró unos diez minutos después del último mensaje de Pansy.

 _"¿Qué es lo que está exagerando?"_

Cuando Pansy escribió la respuesta a esa corta pregunta, se quedó al filo de la ventana esperando pacientemente a que la espesa melena de la castaña se apareciese por la habitación.

No sabía que le pasaba. Era bastante peculiar en ella que su corazón latiese con fuerza esperando ver la mata de pelo castaño aparecer como si nada. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó a gustarle Luna su corazón latía con tanta fiereza y su mente no la esperaba con tanto anhelo.

" _Los golpes. Cree que si me esfuerzo mucho las heridas podrían abrirse y no sanar como deberían"._

La morena esperó con paciencia alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Cuando, Hermione finalmente apareció en su habitación sonriéndole.

Pansy sintió en su estómago el estallido de un millón de asteroides.

 _"No creo que tu tía esté exagerando. Tus heridas tardarán más sanar si te esfuerzas tanto"_ escribió al cabo de un rato.

Pansy pareció pensárselo y redactó una pequeña contestación.

 _"Puede que tengan razón"._

Hermione la observó sonriente. Y luego, lenta y pausadamente apegó un papelito en su pecho. Lo que decía entristeció a Pansy.

 _"Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar más fluidamente pero ya vez que me cuesta un poco. No creo que quieras tener una amiga tan inútil como yo"._

 _"No lo eres. Tienes capacidades distintas a las mías, pero eso no te hace inútil. Al contrario"_

Los ojos marrones de Granger brillaron y Pansy dedujo que sus palabras la habían hecho sentir bien.

 _"Nunca. Ni siquiera mis padres me habían dicho algo tan bonito como eso"_

La chica de ojos verdes rió. Y con rapidez deletreó en su cuaderno.

 _"Es que yo tengo un don con las palabras"_

A Pansy le hubiese gustado oír una larga y suave risotada que Hermione hubiese soltado luego de aquel chiste. Obviamente, no se podría. Ni en aquel momento. Ni nunca. Y eso le dolió.

 _"Tal vez"_ Aquello, fue lo único que respondió.

 _"Sabes Hermione, un problema de comunicación es fácilmente solucionable. Yo podría ayudarte con tu caligrafía y tú podrías enseñarme el lenguaje de señas, así todo será más fácil. Te lo aseguro"_

Sus ojos color marrón, volvieron a brillar, y Pansy sintió nuevamente la sensación de un universo colisionando en su estómago.

 _"¿Quieres aprender el lenguaje de señas? ¿Estás segura?"_

 _"Completamente. Aunque si no quieres enseñarme aún tenemos este medio"_

 _"Sí quiero enseñarte, Pansy"._

Cuando Hermione vio sonreír a la morena, sintió que no era tan inútil como ella creía.

Lo que Pansy no sabía era que aquellas clases las unirían tanto que Hermione se metería bajo su piel en un punto sin retorno.


	8. Asunaki koufuku, koenaki asu

Sí. Me demoré un montón en escribir esta porqueria de capítulo pero, es que cada vez que escribía todo era basura, hasta que salió esto que es medianamente decente.

* * *

 **Asunaki koufuku, koenaki asu**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces. Catorce días y, en cada uno de ellos un intento fallido de Pansy por asistir a su instituto.

El incesante dolor en sus músculos le impedía llegar más allá de la puerta principal. Y cuando finalmente colocaba sus heridas manos sobre el metálico pomo de la puerta, su tía la miraba con furia y entre gritos la enviaba de vuelta a su cama.

 _"No te levantarás de ahí hasta que tus moretones hayan sanado"_ decía para luego cerrar con fuerza el rectángulo de madera dándole un mayor énfasis a sus rudas palabras.

Lo que Aurora no sabía era que las cicatrices de Pansy no solo existían en su dorada dermis, sus heridas se encontraban bajo esta, haciéndola más fuerte. Más decidida. Más independiente.

En consecuencia, sus cicatrices jamás sanarían. Estaban ahí a cada que se miraba al espejo, a cada segundo que sus yemas tocaban con extrema delicadeza el filo de los relieves que dejaban sus agresores, a cada momento que su vista se perdía en sus ensangrentadas ropas y en cada lugar que ella había recibido un golpe, un insulto.

Cuando la horda de insultos pasaba Pansy esperaba un par de horas para colocarse frente a su ventana y esperar a que el alborrotado cabello marrón de Hermione hiciese, finalmente, acto de presencia.

Y liberaba todas sus frustraciones con la enigmática mujer.

Hermione era para Pansy la única mujer en el mundo que podía entenderla realmente.

Eran diferentes. Y esa era la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien.

Hermione era como una gama de colores claros. Pansy era como una escala de colores oscuros.

Hermione era como el inicio de un arcoíris. Pansy era como el final del mismo espectro.

Hermione era como un segundo antes del atardecer. Pansy como un segundo antes del amanecer.

Hermione brillaba como el sol, con una intensa luz propia. Pansy era como la luna que necesitaba que alguien a su lado le compartiese algo de brillo.

Hermione era cálida y llena de vida. Pansy era fría y en sus vísceras no había una pizca existencia. Estaba vacía. Hermione completa.

Eran como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que por fin, podía armarse.

Al finalizar su conversación diaria, Pansy mantenía las esperanzas que Aurora dejase de ser tan terca y comprendiese que no había nada que sanar. Que ella podía contra el mundo si la tenía, si tenía a Draco y a Harry... si tenía a _Herms_.

Pero al salir el sol, la rutina volvía a comenzar. Y el dolor no se extinguía.

—Iré a ver a la vecina— habló Pansy desde el marco de la puerta. Se le veía un poco más compuesta con el flujo de las dos semanas que Aurora la recluyó.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo

—Tus heridas tienen que sanar, Pans— respondió ella y volvió a su actividad anterior.

—Pero se lo prometí— insistió ella.

—Lo entenderá— murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres tú la que debería entender— espetó la morena con voz suave. Demasiado suave.

—Pans... Camina.

Pansy dio dos pasos. Y mordió su labio inferior el roce entre sus músculos interiores, le produjo un intenso dolor.

—Estoy bien. Déjame ir, por favor.

Ella lo meditó un momento

— ¿Te gusta ella?

Sí. Le gustaba. Hermione tenía la maldita capacidad de mantenerla con los pies sobre la tierra y la trataba bien, era amable, divertida, maternal, inteligente.

—Sí. Solo un poco... aún debo conocerla más

—Ve— dijo cansada.

.

.

.

La morena paseó sus dedos por su cabello con nerviosismo, luego, sus nudillos golpearon la puerta lentamente.

— ¿Tu eres...? — preguntó la mujer examinándola desde la cabeza a los pies.

Con los látidos de su corazón taladrándole los oídos, Pansy respondió bajito

—Soy Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

— ¡Oh! Así que tu eres Pansy. Mi hija me ha _hablado_ mucho sobre ti— espetó la mujer de facciones casi idénticas a las de Hermione pero de un aire mucho más maduro que el de su Herms.

La fémina le sonrió tentativamente y le dijo con suavidad

—Hermione está en su cuarto, la llamaré.

Dicho esto desapareció por las escaleras y a Pansy el corazón comenzó a latirle de manera desbocada.

Al fin la tendría cerca. Aún más cerca de lo que les permiten sus ventanas.

Cuando vio a Hermione su respiración se trastocó y sus pies temblaron ligeramente.

Hermione Granger era aún más bonita de cerca que aún par de lejanos metros. Para Pansy en aquel momento no existía nada más en el universo que los ojos marrón mirándola con algo parecido al cariño.

Movió su mano derecha de un lado a otro realizando el gesto universal del saludo.

Hermione la observó con cuidado y luego se volvió hacia su madre y movió sus dedos haciendo gestos que la mayor le tradujo a la morena

—Ella dice "Hola para ti también, ¿Cómo has estado?"

—Muy bien ¿y tú?

La castaña elevó una de sus cejasy volvió a mover sus dedos en gestos y la mayor nuevamente lo tradujo para Pansy

—Dijo "Yo estoy bien, gracias. Aunque... tu no pareces tan bien como dices ¿tus heridas se encuentran mejor?" — la mujer la terminar de hablar recorrió a Pansy con sus ojos y su corazón se estrujó al observar su piel llena de oscuros moretones.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? — preguntó con dolor

—Eso no importa— dijo rehuyendo de la mirada de la madre de Hermione—. Podría decirle a ella que estoy mejor y que yo solo he venido a ayudarle con su caligrafía.

La mujer asintió. Y realizó los movimientos adecuados para traducirle a Hermione lo que Pansy había dicho ignorando por completo la triste mirada que la castaña dio al comprender que a la mujer de ojos verdes no le importaba nada más que enseñarle.

Estaba equivocada.


	9. Marmalade Chainsaw

**Marmalade chainsaw**

"Me rindo"

Pansy arrugó el entrecejo cuando leyó aquellas dos palabras de escritas con la misma letra desastrosa de siempre.

"No seas impaciente, Herms. El mejorar tu caligrafía no pasará de un segundo a otro" Le escribió mirándola con cariño

Hermione por su parte entrecerró sus ojos y emitió un suspiro silencioso.

"Sigo teniendo una letra horrorosa, aún cuando intento escribir con lentitud ¿Cómo es que entiendes lo que dice aquí? Ni yo misma logro entenderme la mayor parte del tiempo"

Cuando Pansy leyó, soltó una pequeña risita.

"Insisto, Herms. Tu letra mejorará con la práctica. Tu misma me has dicho que había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando volviste a comunicarte de esta forma... No puedes esperar tener una letra muy pulcra de inmediato"

La castaña arrugó la nariz y escribió con molestia

"Soy una inútil"

La mujer de los ojos verdes negó con su cabeza y escribió con la mayor de las sinceridades

"No. No lo eres"

Y por primera vez en su vida, Herms creyó que era así.

Pasó una semana más entre gritos e intentos fallidos de salidas para que Pansy por fin pudiese salir del encierro que Aurora le impuso

Contenta, Pans caminó lentamente por las calles que tanto había extrañado en aquellas semanas.

"Debo estar demente si extrañé esto" pensó la fémina llevándose dos de sus dedos al puente de la nariz.

Llegó a paso lento al instituto. Dejó sus cosas en su casillero y notó que el rubio insistente y sobreprotector que tenía por mejor amigo aún. Decidió esperarlo junto al casillero del platinado.

La mujer no tenía como saber que sería una de las decisiones más dolorosas que había tomado en las últimas semanas.

Cuando el rubio llegó este la miró primero sorprendido y luego preocupado.

— ¡Hey! — dijo este con voz animada — ¿Ya estás mejor?

Pansy notó que el rubio en ningún momento abrió la puertecilla solo se quedó ahí balbuceando un montón de palabras que ella no oyó.

— ¿No vas a abrir? — le preguntó cómo quién no quiere la cosa. Y oyó nuevamente un balbuceo infinito y sin sentido.

—Para que— dijo tomándola del brazo—. No tengo nada que guardar ahí. ¡Vámonos, Pansy! Se nos está haciendo tarde— espetó intentando moverla

—No me jodas Draco. Abre el casillero

El rubio intentó nuevamente jalarla del brazo pero la morena se zafó y con voz peligrosamente baja le dijo

—Abre la puta puerta, Draco

Suspirando el rubio abrió la puerta y el corazón de Pansy dio un salto doloroso cuando lo vio por dentro.

El fondo estaba lleno de palabras antisonantes "Asqueroso" "Afeminado" "Desaparece" "Muérete" "No te queremos aquí" "Maricón", etc. Varios de los cuadernos del rubio se veían dañados por el filo de algún instrumento cortopunzante.

— ¿Que es esto? — murmuró con voz bajita

Draco respondió con un timbre de voz falsamente animado

— ¡Es una foto mía con Harry! ¿Te gusta?

Ella incrédula volvió a observar dentro del trozo cuadrado de metal. Y ciertamente, fuera de los insultos, del daño a la propiedad ajena y alguna que otra mancha de sangre seca, ahí en medio de todo aquello como si fuese una nebulosa en medio del universo infinito, había una pequeña foto tomada con una cámara Polaroid en ella se veía a Harry mirando a Draco como si fuese el ser más colorido y hermoso de todo el planeta, y para Pansy no cabía duda que para el moreno no existía más. Nada más. El rubio en cambio estaba sonriendo abrazado del moreno como si fuese su cable a tierra. Y nuevamente a ella no le cabía duda que así fuese.

—Es preciosa. Lo es en verdad. Pero no me refería a eso, Draco ¿Que es todo esto?

Él se encogió de hombros. Y dijo con simpleza

—Un par de consecuencias de actos homofóbicos.

El pecho de Pansy se encogió al notar que no solo ella era víctima de una sociedad retrógrada. Su corazón dio otro vuelco doloroso cuando notó que en un millón de oportunidades el rubio estaba sufriendo también pero, ella egoístamente se centró en su propio dolor y en sus propias golpizas mientras que su amigo, su mejor amigo... Su casi hermano sufría en silencio y quizás, solo.

—Pero... ¿Quién hizo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

—Son muchas preguntas, Pans— espetó con una pequeña risa forzada y la más falsa que le había oído en la vida. Y eso, era mucho decir —. ¿Quién? Diría que no solo fue uno quizás en cada oportunidad fueron un par de personas uno rayando y el otro... simplemente ríendo ¿Por qué? No sabría decirte porque, Pans yo también me lo pregunto. A diario. ¿Cuándo? Muchas veces, y todo partió desde que llegué aquí

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — preguntó con voz suave, extendiendo uno de sus brazos y le acarició una mejilla.

—No quería... Yo... No quería... No quería añadirte más peso, y todos los ataques cesan cuando Harry está aquí. No hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy bien. Estaré bien. Además, si yo no estoy bien ¿Quién estará contigo dándote fuerzas? Yo no me puedo rendir Pansy. ¡Estoy perfectamente y mejor que nunca!

—No necesito un héroe— espetó quitando su mano de la mejilla del rubio.

Este, la atrajo hasta sí y la abrazó.

—No. No lo necesitas. Pero si me necesitas a mi.

Y tenía razón a él si lo necesitaba. Siempre.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal. Cada docente entregó a Pansy el trabajo realizado en su ausencia. 'Hazlo cuando tengas tiempo, Parkinson. No hay prisa en la entrega' dijeron todos, algunos con palabras distintas, pero el punto siempre fue el mismo. Su tiempo su método de trabajo.

Y justo cuando creyó que era uno de los mejores días de su vida. El destino se encargó de dejarle en claro lo equivocada que estaba al respecto.

— ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! — exclamó una voz que hizo que hasta el último de los cabellos de la morena se erizarán en señal de alerta.

— ¿Creíste que me iría tan fácilmente? ¿Creíste que por una simple rubia, iba a dejar de joderte la existencia?

Al finalizar su monólogo, Pansy sintió muchísimo miedo. Pero era Pansy y no lo demostraría.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo necesito a esa rubia? Permíteme reír.

A él no le causó ni la más mínima gracia así que la pateó con fuerza.

—No estás en condiciones para hablarme de esa forma— comentó rudamente.

—Siempre estoy en condiciones— contestó ella con el mismo tono que empleó él.

—No. No lo estás. ¿En serio, Parkinson? ¿Crees que vine solo?

En ese momento sintió que varías manos la tomaban e inmovilizaban. Pateó. Golpeó. Y mordió cada una de las superficies corporales que encontró pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos la soltasen, por lo tanto se temió lo peor.

—Disfrutaré tanto de esto— murmuró acariciando el cuello, y ligeramente los senos de Pansy.

Ella sintió imperiosas ganas de vomitar


	10. Kasumi

**_Kasumi_**

Si Pansy hubiese tenido más en su estómago que un simple emparedado, habría vomitado.

Odiaba sentirse paralizada. Y precisamente así se encontraba, paralizada en medio de tres hombres. Dos de ellos la mantenían sujeta entre sus dedos. Y el último paseaba con descaro sus manos rugosas en su delgado cuerpo.

Detestaba profunda e infinitamente el tacto de aquellas manos. A ella le gustaban los dedos suaves y tranquilos que pedían silenciosos el permiso a su cuerpo, y la recorrían con delicadeza, ternura y adoración. A Pansy le gustaban las manos que recorrían su piel con la gracia y sensibilidad de las alas de una mariposa, delicadas sobre la fina capa de piel morena. En cambio, a esos dedos poco y nada le importaban el permiso explícito o implícito de Pansy, si ella gemía, se contraía o se acoplaba a ellos con decisión, no era importante. Para aquellas manos que apretaban con fuerza su pecho izquierdo, solo importaba su propio placer.

Intentó patear la entrepierna del hombre cuando este nuevamente, dirigió sus dedos a su monte. Por milésima vez todo quedo en eso... en un vago e inútil intento por soltarse de aquellas falanges.

A lo lejos oyó un leve sonido. Tan leve que creyó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero, no fue así, el sonido cada vez más cercano pronunciaba su nombre como una letanía. Como un breve mantra necesario para sobrevivir.

Antes de llegar hasta ella, y sentir las cálidas notas de la voz rozando su oído, el mantra finalizó. Reconocía la sedosa voz que gritaba con horror. Joder. La reconocería aún sin conocerla. La reconocería, siempre. Siempre. La conocía desde su más tierna infancia, cuando era aguda. Tímida. Cuando apenas balbuceaba. Cuando se atoraba en su garganta y solo lograba emitir un par de susurros, ahogados entre el suave viento y la lejanía de un par de metros.

El dueño de la voz golpeó a sus opresores y de inmediato sintió la libertad en sus extremidades, ella también aprovechó de agredir a los sujetos. Y lentamente se refugió en los brazos del moreno acompañante de Draco.

—Ya Pans, tranquila todo estará bien. Te lo prometo— susurró Harry deslizando sus manos con delicadeza por su maltratada espalda. Y aún cuando sus dedos no eran suaves como el aleteo de una mariposa, eran tranquilizadores. Eran tan tranquilizadores como el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas. Adormecedores como el leve cántico de los pájaros en las mañanas.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— espetó con la voz amortiguada en el pecho de Harry.

Harry rió. Y su risa suavizó el dolor de su corazón por un par de segundos.

—Quizás— respondió Harry escuetamente.

Y cuando le abrazó con más fuerza, la voz de Draco se oyó nuevamente como parte del ambiente. Lejana e inalcanzable como el cielo estrellado de una noche de invierno.

—Tu novio se pondrá celoso, Potter.

Y el moreno volvió a reír, convirtiendo sus anteriores minutos de horror en amargos recuerdos demasiado distantes como si no hubiesen ocurrido hace un par de segundos atrás.

—No lo hará— contestó Harry sonriente y con la más absoluta seguridad-. Eres como... uh... mi familia. Quizás no te conozco de la infancia como Draco, pero te puedo asegurar que mi cariño por ti es igual al de él... fraternal. Por eso me preocupas, Pans. Y él lo sabe.

Pansy, por primera vez sonrió también.

—Vámonos a casa, Pans. Te curaremos— dijo Draco separándola del moreno con delicadeza al tiempo que el mismo la estrechaba entre sus pálidos brazos.

.

.

.

Aquel día Hermione había comenzado su rutina una hora antes. Se duchó. Desayunó. Y practicó su caligrafía desde las 7 a.m. Generalmente dormía hasta esa hora, pero una horrible sensación en su estómago le imposibilitó descansar de forma adecuada, obligándola a despertar dos horas antes de lo común. Se mantuvo media hora rodando entre sus sábanas en un intento por dormir nuevamente, pero no lo consiguió. Resignada comenzó a realizar sus actividades diarias.

A las 12 p.m. Hermione se encontraba en el sillón de su sala leyendo golpeando el piso con su pie, con frecuencia. Su madre entre preocupada y divertida se acercó a ella, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó lentamente con sus dedos

Hermione respondió mordiendo su labio inferior y moviendo su cabeza al lado contrario, pero asegurándose que sus manos sean visibles para su mamá.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento... Y no podía dormir por esa misma razón"

La castaña mayor paseó con cariño sus dedos entre los enmarañados cabellos de su hija y acto seguido volvió a decir

"No tienes que preocuparte, Mione" dijo la mayor formando lentamente sus palabras intentando infundir seguridad en su hija "Seguro que ella estará bien"

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente. Maldita sea. Su mamá siempre asumía cosas que ni iban al caso. Intentó excusarse. Intentó también moverse nerviosa. Pero, no pudo el miedo de que algo le ocurriese a _Pans_ le tenía con el corazón pendiendo en un hilo. En un hilo jodidamente delgado.

"No lo creo, mamá" Revolvió sus ojos entre la instancia sin encontrarse con los ojos de su madre en ningún momento. Puso especial atención en ello. Ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para ver la burla y la picardía reflejada en su mirada. "Ella ha sufrido bastantes golpizas en esa escuela"

"Estará bien, ya lo verás"

Su madre se equivocó naturalmente. Y lo supo un par de horas después cuando salió de su hogar para dejar una nota en la casa de su vecina.

Ahí fue cuando la vio. Entre dos hombres. El rubio alto que siempre estaba con ella y un moreno que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Cuando este elevó su cabeza. Lo reconoció.

 _Harry. Harry_. El único amigo de verdad que había encontrado en la vida. Hacia solo un par de semanas que rompió su relación amistosa con Ronald cuando descubrió (en una situación bastante incómoda, cabe destacar) que el chico solo quería su amistad a cambio de favores sexuales disfrazados en "Noviazgo" ella sabía que al pelirrojo poco o nada le duraban los noviazgos. Y cuando finalizaban siempre rebelaba de forma despectiva lo que hacía en la cama con la muchacha en cuestión. Lo que terminó en encontrones bastante fuertes entre ella y él.

Ella creía firmemente que eso era machista y no lo toleraba. Y a él no le importaba, pedía perdón un par de vez y luego volvía a hablar mal de la persona con la que había estado. Y ahora estaba intentándolo con ella. No funcionó y la trató mal finalizando su batalla con la frase célebre del pelirrojo "¡Ni yo ni _nadie_ querría estar contigo, Hermione! ¿Quién querría malgastar su tiempo con una discapacitada cualquiera? Debe de ser aburridísimo estar contigo en la cama ¿a que sí?, ¡Ni siquiera gemirías!" Y oh, ella normalmente se definiría a si misma como una persona pacífica pero aquella frase había calado tan hondo en su corazón que sin siquiera pensarlo estrelló su puño en la cara del hombre tan fuerte que lo hizo trastabillar. Y desde entonces había perdido todo contacto con él. En cambio Harry, él siempre la había apoyado y cuidado sin juzgarla ni tratarla mal por ser sordomuda simplemente estaba ahí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ellos y Harry amablemente con su corazón de oro se ofreció a ser intermediador y lograr una comunicación más rápida y eficaz.

"La golpearon e intentaron violarla" tradujo Harry a la castaña cuando Pansy le explicó su malestar. La castaña entrecerró sus ojos con horror

"¡Eso es horrible!" espetó. Y Harry procedió a traducir lo dicho por la chica a su rubio acompañante.

—Lo es— respondió Draco, con una mueca de desagrado. No que le cayera mal la castaña. De hecho, con todo lo que oía de ella tanto del moreno como de su amiga, creía que sería una buena novia para su amiga. Pero, se sentía tan impotente si no hubiese llegado junto a Harry... no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido con Pans.

Harry se apresuró a traducir lo dicho por Draco y aclarar la mueca que había aparecido en el rostro de su novio en el caso que Hermione la hubiese mal interpretado

"Todo estará bien, Pansy" dijo Hermione sonriendo. Acto seguido apartó a los hombres y estrechó a Pansy en un abrazo tembloroso y tímido.

Pansy nunca se había sentido tan cerca del cielo.

Y creyó fugazmente que su lugar era ese. Entre los brazos de Hermione alejando todo el mal del mundo. Solo ellas dos.

Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. Había intentado no retrasarme tanto con la continuación pero nada de lo que escribía me convencía. No llegaba si quera a las 100 palabras e iniciaba todo de nuevo.

En fin. Con este capitulo quería demostrar que Harry es importante para Pansy, sino no se hubiese sentido tan segura con él. Quería introducir también al tipo que hará (el mismo Harry) que la relación de Hermione/Pansy sea lenta pero segura. Él es una pieza clave en todo esto y ya se sabrá porque.

También quería que supieran mi opinión con respecto al personaje de Harry que creo que el maldito por muy impulsivo que fuera tenía un corazón de oro. Y una capacidad para perdonar infinita. Por eso mismo quería que acá fuese también alguien de buen corazón. Eso. Ah estaba pensando en inscribir este fics en los "Wattys" pero no estoy segura en caso de hacerlo estaré actualizando más seguido.

Ahora sí. No tengo más que agregar


End file.
